A Whole New World to Me
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a young woman after the Apocalypse, only to find that she is one of Castiel's fallen sisters. The falling angel himself decides to take care of her, but Dean finds himself unable to keep himself away from her. Please R&R!
1. We're Family

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet a young woman after the Apocalypse, only to find that she is one of Castiel's fallen sisters. The falling angel himself decides to take care of her, but Dean finds himself unable to keep himself away from her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Charmeine.

**A/N: **Hi! This is post the Apocalypse that didn't quite happen. Gabriel's alive, everyone's safe, Jo and Ellen are alive too, which will bring some comfort to Charmeine when certain things occur that the men can't deal with. Castiel is _falling_ and will eventually become human.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

A Whole New World to Me **

**~Chapter One: We're Family~ **

Dean smiled at his brother and then the angel he considered a brother who sat on the other side of him, raising his beer as the others did.

"To Castiel's humanity, to Lucifer's death, and to a new start." Dean said, the others clinking bottles with him before taking a drink.

Castiel had been given a choice by God, who'd finally shown his face, whether to remain an angel or become a human and stay with the Winchesters. Castiel, who had been loyal to Dean and Sam through it all, decided to lose his Grace. It would happen slowly and he was growing more human every day, but he didn't mind in the slightest. He liked the experience and learning new things. He enjoyed being taught things by Dean and Sam, and enjoyed hunting from Dean and Sam's perspective.

Despite the Apocalypse not happening, there were still things to hunt and Sam and Dean were more than content to do so. Bobby was up and walking again and Crowley occasionally showed his face, as Gabriel did too, having been resurrected by God.

The angel suddenly looked up, eyes moving around the bar before he looked to the brothers.

"We need to go outside." He said, Dean and Sam sharing confused looks.

"Why?"

"One of my siblings is falling..."

Dean and Sam stood up, Castiel moving past them and going out onto the street, searching the area for whoever had fallen or was falling. Then he felt his Grace pulse a little, following the signal and finding a young brunette with dark brown eyes, a small, straight nose and full lips on her hands and knees, wearing merely a thin blue dress with no sleeves. She had no shoes either and the rain outside was coming down so fast it hurt Dean and Sam to be under it.

"Charmeine!" Castiel breathed, running towards the young woman and taking her by the arms, "Charmeine, it's Castiel..."

The fallen angel looked up at him, bloodied and bruised before breaking into tears.

"I fell..."

Charmeine and Castiel shared sad looks before Castiel nodded.

"I know."

He took off his trenchcoat, wrapping it around the new human's body before helping her stand, supporting her as they moved towards the Winchesters.

"Cas, be careful, there's broken glass around here." Dean said, Castiel lifting his trembling sister into his embrace.

"Let's just get her to the motel and I can introduce you properly..." Castiel whispered, kissing her head gently, "I can't take her in that bar...please, Dean."

Dean nodded and the three headed back to the Winchesters' motel room.

* * *

The angel hadn't introduced Charmeine properly just yet, but he would. Now, he was just trying to administer first aid to her and to help her bathe. He bathed her in her underwear for now, quickly getting over his embarrassment at seeing a female so bare.

"Castiel...?" Charmeine's soft voice said, her big brown eyes meeting his blue ones as tears fell down her face, "Am I safe now?"

"Yes." Castiel promised, stroking his hand through her hair, "You're safe with me...safe with us. We'll protect you, Charmeine, don't worry."

The beautiful fallen angel rested her head on her knees which were pulled up to her chest, letting out quiet sobs as Castiel tried to clean her up. He grimaced and pressed a kiss to her temple, dabbing her cuts on her body gently and taking the hand she reached out to him with.

"Hush," He said softly, "It's all okay."

"I love you, Castiel." She whispered, "You're the only brother who would look after me..."

"I love you too, Charmeine." Castiel replied, "And I would be there for you always, you know that."

The young woman nodded.

"Thank you."

Castiel kissed her hand and helped her out of the bathtub, drying her body off and passing her some clean and dry clothes of his.

"I know they're male clothes, but I'm sure one of the brothers will go and buy you your own in the morning..." He reassured her, "I'll give you some privacy."

With that he kissed her forehead, pressing his to hers for a moment and leaving her to get dressed.

"So who is she?" Dean asked when Castiel had closed the door.

"Charmeine." Castiel replied, "The angel of harmony. One of the most beautiful in Heaven, and the most sensitive...so please be careful around her. She's one of the angels who can feel emotion...and it appears that she's very emotional right now."

The brothers nodded.

"She will need her own clothing," Castiel said, "And I think she may be coming down with a cold or something...she was coughing in the bathroom and also she'd been in the pouring rain with barely any clothing on her body so she might require medicine."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sam asked, Castiel sighing and scrubbing a hand over his face.

"I hope so, yes." He replied, turning when she appeared in the room in a pair of his boxers and one of his hoodies.

The brothers smiled, trying to give her a welcoming atmosphere and Castiel moved forward to take her hand.

"Charmeine, this is Sam and Dean Winchester," He said softly, "Sam and Dean...this is Charmeine."

"Hi." Sam said gently.

"Hey." Dean said with a smile, Charmeine smiling back weakly.

"Hello, Sam...hello, Dean."

Those beautiful brown eyes locked onto Dean's for a moment before Castiel led her to the bed he was supposed to sleep in that night. He had to learn to get used to that. The brothers checked the clock to see it was the early hours of the morning.

"Maybe we should make for Bobby's soon..." Dean suggested, "When we've been out and gotten Charmeine some things."

The others nodded and Dean went to the couch where he'd been sleeping, Castiel deciding to stay awake and watch his sister while Sam climbed into bed. The brothers tried not to overhear Castiel speaking with his sister but the tenderness of the conversation was just rendering them unable to.

"Castiel...how do I sleep?"

"Just close your eyes and relax your body. Don't think of anything at all." He told her, "Goodnight, Charmeine."

"Castiel, don't leave me...please..." She whispered, "Don't make me sleep alone...I'm afraid...I..."

Castiel didn't know what to do so he climbed into bed beside her, letting her rest on his chest and he stroked her hair soothingly.

"Don't worry," He promised, "I'm right here, and you're safe. Go to sleep."

Charmeine did within minutes, Castiel falling asleep soon after.

Great...another new human to deal with. At least Castiel and Bobby would be able to help them.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you like! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Fight or Fall

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet a young woman after the Apocalypse, only to find that she is one of Castiel's fallen sisters. The falling angel himself decides to take care of her, but Dean finds himself unable to keep himself away from her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

A Whole New World to Me **

**~Chapter Two: Fight or Fall~ **

"Cas?" Dean asked as Sam and Charmeine headed out of the motel room door, going to buy clothes for the fallen angel, "Why'd she fall?"

"Um...that's a really personal question, Dean." Castiel replied, "I'll ask her later...it's a...sensitive thing to ask an angel why they fell. There's shame, weakness, sadness and anger mixed in with a response to falling and it seems that Charmeine is deeply distressed by hers."

"Oh..." Dean breathed, "Okay."

He wondered what she had done that was so wrong. She seemed so...innocent. Almost child-like in her behaviour, from what he'd seen of her. Like that morning, Castiel had tried to get her to eat but she'd shook her head and started crying. She'd buried her face in his neck and just sat there sobbing, like she didn't know what else to do.

She'd been sat on the bed playing with her dress with childish curiousity at how the different fabrics on it felt against each other and her fingers. Castiel was worried sick about her. That much was evident, but Dean also found himself worrying about the new addition to Team Free Will.

* * *

Sam gasped as Charmeine slid her hand into his, locking their fingers and gripping it tight. She'd never been to a mall before, and Sam had purposely rushed out to a small store in the town and gotten her a pair of shoes that morning so she wasn't walking around the place getting weird looks from strangers. He looked down to see the poor girl trembling, through fear in all likelihood and it had been freezing outside. The first thing they were getting was something warm for her to wear.

"You okay?" He asked, the young woman biting her nails a little and pressing further against him, "We're gonna get you some nice clothes, okay? And other stuff you'll need for being human..."

She nodded and looked up at him with tearful eyes, Sam grimacing and squeezing her hand reassuringly. The poor girl was terrified, and luckily for Sam they'd found a decent store where she could get some clothes for hunting. That's what she'd be learning to do. They'd train her to hunt like their father had taught them to and Sam couldn't get rid of the guilt that flooded his system for that.

It transpired that Charmeine was a fan of pinks, purples, greens and blues, she hated red, yellow and orange. She also seemed to like black and grey things, in particular with her underwear. Sam spent a lot on her, but the girl needed a decent wardrobe, especially for hunting.

He got her several shirts for her to wear, plenty of tank tops and t-shirts, a few with graphics on that she'd liked, several pairs of jeans and sweatpants, plenty of underwear, hoodies, two jackets, a pair of boots and a pair of sneakers. With her hair being almost breast-length, it'd be better for her to tie it up, so he got her some hairbands and of course a hairbrush with her other sanitary things along with her own bag for the road.

"Thank you, Sam." The young girl said quietly as they got back in the Impala, Sam smiling sweetly at her and sighing as she let go of his hand.

"You're welcome, Charmeine." Sam replied, "I'm glad you like your stuff. You've got a cool wardrobe there."

Charmeine smiled for the first time since they'd met her and the pair drove back to the motel.

* * *

Castiel smiled when Charmeine came through the door, seemingly quite excited after the trip to the mall.

"Castiel!" She cried, "Look at all my new clothes!"

She was like a kid on Christmas morning and Dean and Sam couldn't help but chuckle when she emptied each bag onto the bed, showing her brother everything, even the underwear. Castiel beamed at her and kissed her forehead, just happy to see her smiling like this. Dean couldn't take his eyes away from her though, especially when she smiled. She was beautiful anyway but good God, she had a smile that set a whole new standard for the word 'beautiful'.

"Dean!" She cried excitedly, "Look at my clothes!"

Dean couldn't help but smile at her and he went over, kneeling by the bed and looking at the stuff Sam had bought her. Great. More hoodies. But apparently she'd picked these clothes out herself and damn, she had good taste.

"Wow, these are awesome!" He said with a smile, "You really like your pink and purple, huh?"

The fallen angel blushed, Castiel smiling and kissing her temple.

"You feel a little cold," He said softly, "Why don't you go and put one of your outfits on?"

Charmeine smiled and hugged each man before going to the bathroom with her clothes. Castiel loved to see her smiling and he stood up, looking at Sam with gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sam," He said softly, "Thank you for putting a smile on her face."

"No worries, Cas." Sam replied, "Really it was great to go shopping with her. She just took to it like a duck to water."

"Good." Castiel said with a smile, "That's very good."

The young woman appeared in the motel room not long after, dressed in a blue open shirt and black tank top with blue jeans and her white sneakers.

"You look great." Dean said, earning a sweet smile from the girl before she looked to her brother.

"I suppose...you need to know why I fell..." She said, the topic of conversation clearly proving troublesome for her mind.

"Are you ready to tell us?" Castiel asked, "Because we can wait if..."

"No...I'm ready..." Charmeine replied, sitting by her brother and taking his hand in her own, "I...I wouldn't obey Raphael..."

"Pardon?" Castiel asked, "Charmeine, we locked Raphael in a ring of fire..."

"No...he escaped." Charmeine breathed, "I wouldn't help the others hunt for you and try to take over Heaven so I...I fell..."

"What of God?" Castiel asked, "Didn't Father try to restore your Grace?"

"It was taken and destroyed before he could do anything...and besides, Raphael took it. The ritual is irreversible..." Charmeine breathed, "But order in Heaven has been restored according to Elijah..."

"That's good." Castiel replied, wiping a tear away that slid down his sister's cheek, "But you need to know that you now have family and friends who will care for you, and love you and look after you...okay?"

That's when that sweet former angel turned and hugged her brother, Castiel holding her back and kissing her temple, promising her all he could. Dean felt his heart ache at the sight of such a gentle person hurting. God, he was turning into a girl...

"Guys, sorry to destroy the chick-flick moment, but we should make a move for Bobby's..."

The falling angel nodded, kissing his sister's cheek and taking her hand.

"You'll like Bobby," He said, "Even if he is a little grouchy."

* * *

"What is this device, Sam?" Charmeine asked holding a purple iPod in her hand.

"It plays music if you put these in your ears," Sam told her, indicating the white earphones, "And you can have any music you like on it...I'll put you some on when we get to Bobby's."

"Thank you." Charmeine replied, hugging the youngest Winchester before climbing in the car beside Castiel and snuggling up to him.

She really loved her brother more than anything. He took care of her, watched over her, taught her new things and he was gentle with her, but she was really interested about Dean. She'd not really spoken much to Dean yet and even though she knew so much about him, she wanted to learn about the person behind the face, how he was with other people and not just his life story. He was returning to the car and the ex-angel took in how beautiful he was, both in soul and body. He had stunning eyes, a gorgeous smile and deep yet soothing voice.

"We ready to go?" He asked as he climbed in, the others nodding before he started the engine, "You okay, Char?"

Ah. He'd given her a nickname already.

"Fine thank you, Dean." She said sweetly, "Just sleepy..."

"Get some rest then, sweetheart." Dean replied with a soft smile, feeling a pang of jealousy when Charmeine snuggled up to Castiel and pressed against him.

Damn...jealousy? He had no idea that...oh no, he was feeling stuff for her...

He wanted to spend more time with her and he found himself wanting to just...to kiss her damn face off. He wanted to learn about her and to teach her stuff; he wanted to be the one who taught her how to use a gun just so he could get close enough to touch her and hold her.

Holy fuck...what was wrong with him?

-TBC-


	3. Naked Truth

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet a young woman after the Apocalypse, only to find that she is one of Castiel's fallen sisters. The falling angel himself decides to take care of her, but Dean finds himself unable to keep himself away from her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

* * *

**A Whole New World to Me **

**~Chapter Three: Naked Truth~ **

Sam knew what was going on inside his brother's head.

He had feelings for Charmeine, and in all honesty, Sam couldn't blame him. She was gorgeous, sweet and kind, and bless her, she was just so intrigued by anything and everything that it was enough to make anybody's heart warm. He wanted to wind Dean up, to test him to his limit...So he made a suggestion as the Winchesters pulled into a motel parking lot.

"Why doesn't Charmeine stay with Dean tonight?" He asked, "They need some time to get to know each other, right?"

Castiel looked unsure but Dean, the idiot that he was, piped up a response.

"Okay."

Before anyone could protest, Sam was out of the door and walking to the office, Dean in hot pursuit while Castiel turned to his sister who lay sleeping in his arms. He wondered what the motive was behind this. If Dean put a finger on her, Castiel would kill him.

"Charmeine..." He whispered, "Wake up...Come on..."

"Mmm..." She mumbled, opening her eyes and stretching a little, "Castiel?"

"Come on," He said softly, "We're staying here overnight."

The young former angel shuffled to the car door, Castiel helping her climb out and keeping his arm around her to stop her from collapsing. She was falling asleep again, and he cautiously passed her over to Dean who kept her steady the best he could.

"Damn, someone's tired, huh?" He chuckled, Charmeine resting her weary head on his shoulder.

"Mhm..." She hummed, rubbing her eyes as her lower lip trembled.

She was so child-like in that respect. She hated waking up to a point where she would almost cry because she was still catching up on a millennia of sleepless nights.

"C'mon, honey, I've got you." Dean said softly, "I've got you."

He led her into the room, placing their bags on the floor of the motel room, looking around at it with a raised eyebrow. Blue floral wallpaper, bedspreads of different shades of blue, dark blue carpet, white wood furniture, and a small black TV. Oh, lovely.

Some of the wall paper was peeling, there was a little damp patch on the ceiling in the far corner of the room. He'd stayed in worse. Much worse. There were places that Dean Winchester had stayed that even made _his _skin crawl. He placed Charmeine gently on one of the beds before carrying out his salt-lining routine and getting himself ready for bed.

"M'Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"G'night, Dean..."

The hunter grinned to himself as he stroked a hand over her hair, going to his own bed and settling down.

"Night, Char."

There were shuffling sounds as Dean tried to settle to sleep before there was a sniffle, and he opened his eyes to find Charmeine standing there with tears in her eyes, the hunter sitting up slowly as she stood before him completely naked. His heart leapt into his throat as he kept his eyes trained on her face.

"Char! Get some clothes on!" He yelled, turning away and covering his eyes, "Jesus Christ!"

"I-I'm still learning..." Charmeine whispered tearfully, "I n-need help...I..."

"CAS!" Dean yelled, leaving the room and banging on Sam and Castiel's door, "Cas, open up!"

When she heard the shouting, Charmeine followed Dean out completely bare, the hunter gasping and pushing her back into the room which knocked her onto her bed. Castiel opened the door, shocked at Dean's bright red face.

"Cas, you need to..."

"Castiel?"

Charmeine stepped back out completely naked and Castiel just saw red, staring at Dean with venom and anger in his eyes. If Dean had dared to put a hand on his sister or try to initiate anything with her, he would kill him without a second thought.

"What did you do?" He growled, Dean shaking his head.

"Cas, I swear, I got into bed and the next thing I knew she wanted help putting her clothes on..." He explained, "That's all."

"Is this true?" Castiel asked, Charmeine nodding in response, "Get yourself inside."

His tone became tender as the young angel went inside the room, his eyes apologetic as he looked at Dean.

"I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions." He said quietly, "Perhaps we should swap and I should stay here..."

"No, it's okay." Dean said, "Just go and help her out, huh? And explain why she can't just come and stand naked in front of someone's bed."

* * *

"I'm so, so sorry..."

Dean opened his eyes to find Charmeine standing by his bed again and he sighed, sitting up to listen to her. Castiel had gotten her dressed and through their embarrassment, Dean and Charmeine hadn't spoken. They'd just gone to sleep.

"I was unaware that I made you uncomfortable..." The young former angel said with a sob, "Please, do not refrain from becoming my friend."

"You make that sound so formal." Dean chuckled, noticing the tears that were rapidly falling down her face.

"Please, forgive me." She sobbed, "I never meant to..."

"Hey, easy..." Dean soothed with uncharacteristic gentleness, "Nothing to forgive, okay?"

"May I please stay with you?" She asked, "I dreamed of Zachariah...and his torture, and I...I'm afraid..."

Dean knew better than anyone what it was like to suffer with nightmares of torture and pain, and to be frightened to a point where you'd need a body wrapped around your own just to make you feel okay.

He outstretched his hand which she took in her own dainty one and she climbed into bed beside him and wrapped her small arms around his well-built frame, his strong arms holding her in return as she cried quietly into his t-shirt clad shoulder. He hushed her, rubbing her back gently and stroking her hair as she slowly fell asleep in his embrace. With that he carried her back to her own bed, tucked her in and was unable to stop himself kissing her temple before he climbed back into his own bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Damn, what the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

"It doesn't matter what I do, Cas, she won't get up." Dean huffed, Castiel shaking his head.

"She won't do. This is fledgling behaviour." Castiel whispered, "Angels like Charmeine become homesick incredibly easily and become childlike in their mannerisms and behaviour. She can't help it."

He continued to rub his sister's back, the discomfort and annoyance quite evident on her beautiful face.

"Fledglings are very much like human babies." He explained, "They require sleep, and sustenance, and comfort when they get upset. Charmeine is demonstrating such behaviour and therefore must be treated with the care of a fledgling."

He kissed her temple and pulled her into his arms, rocking her and whispering to her in Enochian. The younger former angel whispered tearfully in return and Castiel nodded while he spoke in the ancient language, completely understanding as he kissed her forehead. He spoke to her again, Charmeine nodding gently and hugging him.

"Would you mind waiting by the car whilst I get her ready?" He asked, the brothers leaving the room with soft smiles on their faces at the gesture between the brother and sister angels.

"She's really taking it tough, huh?" Sam said as he and Dean loaded the car.

"Yeah." Dean replied, "She had to get into bed with me last night after a nightmare, but I put her straight back in her own bed as soon as she fell asleep."

"Good." Sam sighed, "I won't tell Cas."

"Thanks." Dean said softly, "What do you think to her?"

"She's a goddamn sweetheart." Sam said with a smile, "She's so innocent and unassuming."

"Too innocent and unassuming." Dean replied, blushing at the memories of her standing there naked with that beautiful body before him.

_Beautiful body? That girl is fucking smokin'! Never mind beautiful...But God, how beautiful she is...SNAP OUT OF IT, WINCHESTER! _

"You okay after that?" Sam asked, "I mean...you seemed pretty embarrassed."

"Yeah, but she was really upset." Dean replied, "Thought it was gonna stop us being friends."

Sam grimaced and bit his lip, his chest tightening at the sound of that.

"What did she say?"

"Word for word?" Dean asked, Sam nodding in response.

"She apologised and said she didn't know it would make me uncomfortable," Dean began, "And then she said:_ Please, do not refrain from becoming my friend_."

"Bless her." Sam whispered, "Poor girl."

The brothers stopped talking when Castiel and Charmeine emerged, hand in hand as they walked to the car.

"Good morning, Sam." Charmeine said softly, turning to Dean and blushing the deepest shade of crimson the others had ever seen, "Good morning, Dean."

The brothers returned the greeting before the group climbed into the Impala and continued their journey to Bobby's.

Charmeine and Dean didn't speak to each other for the whole journey.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this ridiculously late update! **

**Thanks for the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. I Need A Hero

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet a young woman after the Apocalypse, only to find that she is one of Castiel's fallen sisters. The falling angel himself decides to take care of her, but Dean finds himself unable to keep himself away from her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**A Whole New World to Me **

**~Chapter Four: I Need A Hero~ **

The Impala pulled up outside Bobby's house early the next morning, and the four climbed out to go and unload the bags.

Sam and Castiel grabbed theirs while Dean and Charmeine went to get their own. Charmeine, who hadn't eaten since two days before, grabbed hers and as soon as she lifted it her legs buckled and she fell against the car. She felt dizzy, weak and tired but someone had their arms around her. She could feel the warmth and the strength of them, and she leaned back against the person who'd caught her.

"Char, we told you to eat something." Dean's voice came loud and clear, "You alright?"

"Dean?" She asked, hearing her confirmation.

"Yeah, I've got you, darlin'." He said, "Come on. Sam's gonna carry you in, okay? You clearly can't walk."

Sam approached and lifted the ex-angel into his arms, smiling a little as she curled into his embrace. He was met by Bobby who studied the girl carefully before looking to the younger Winchester who held her close. He'd known about them coming to stay with him for a while and he knew the circumstances of Charmeine's presence. He'd also heard about the incident with Dean a couple of days previously and as funny as he found it that Dean was embarrassed, he knew that for her it had been awful.

"She hurt, boy?" He asked, Sam shaking his head softly.

"She's weak. She hasn't eaten for two days." He said quietly, Castiel following in and taking Bobby to one side.

"How are you, Bobby?"

"I'm fine, Cas." Bobby replied, "Does she need anything?"

"Food, warmth and comfort." Castiel replied sadly, "She isn't taking her Fall well."

"I can imagine." Bobby said softly, "Tell Dean to get a fire going and ask Sam to come in here and help me. I'll start breakfast."

Castiel went into the other room to see Charmeine laying in Dean's arms as Sam covered her with a blanket, the older Winchester lowering her onto the couch and placing a pillow behind her head. She was so weak and tired, Castiel was frightened for her health, and as Dean got her comfortable he took his place. Dean started the fire and looked to Castiel who was sitting by Charmeine's side, the young woman shaking as she lay on the sofa, pale and weak.

"I wish you would just accept that you need to eat now, Charmeine." Castiel said softly, "You're human now, not an angel."

Charmeine turned her head away and began to cry, Dean glaring at Castiel who shrugged slightly.

"Subtlety is the key, Cas..." He hissed, turning to Charmeine and taking her hand, "Sweetheart, you're a human now, and to keep healthy and to stop feeling ill, you need to eat, drink, bathe, use the bathroom and sleep. Okay? We're all here to help you, so you don't need to worry."

Charmeine just turned herself around and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"We're getting you some breakfast, okay? Something nice and hot." He said softly, "Then you can have a bath and get some sleep."

Charmeine pulled away and turned over, crying quietly into Bobby's couch.

"I hope she's not wearing mascara." Bobby mumbled, "Don't want it on my upholstery."

"Bobby!" Sam hissed, "Leave her alone!"

Bobby chuckled and nudged the younger Winchester, Sam shaking his head and getting out a frying pan for the bacon and eggs. This really wasn't good food for her but she needed the energy and she looked a lot thinner than when they'd first found her.

"Dean?"

Dean turned as Charmeine whispered his name and he looked at her with concerned eyes, fighting a blush as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead before settling back on the couch, shaking and pale.

"My stomach hurts."

"That's 'cause you're hungry, Char." He replied softly, stroking her head, "You're gonna be okay."

* * *

The next day, Sam, Castiel and Bobby had gone out to get some more supplies for Charmeine, and had all taken the venture to leave Dean and Charmeine alone. Dean was clearly besotted, and Bobby found that quite hilarious that he'd finally fallen for someone.

But as Charmeine went to wander the graveyard of cars that lay behind Bobby's home, Dean decided to search for another hunt only to hear her scream pierce through the morning air. He jumped up, grabbing Ruby's knife and his gun which he'd just been cleaning before sprinting outside, calling her name as he went.

"Char! Charmeine, where are you?"

"Dean!" She screamed, "DEAN!"

She was in hysterics, and when he reached her found her standing there staring at her arm, almost having a panic attack.

"Char, what's wrong?" He asked completely panicked, "Are you hurt?"

He reached her and looked at her arm, seeing a huge spider attached to it. He could tell she was frightened by the way she was shaking and he just wanted to hold her and take her fear away. Damnit, no-one was there, so he did. He took her arm in his hand gently and flicked the spider away while shudders of disgust ran through her body as he pulled her to him, letting her cry against him.

"It's gone now." He said, watching it scamper off into the distance, "It's okay."

She continued to cry in his arms and he just melted, pressing a kiss to her head as she sobbed against him.

"Shhh," He soothed, "It's gone. It's okay now. You're safe."

Charmeine suddenly kissed his lips and hugged him tight, leaving him feeling a little stunned.

"You're my hero, Dean." She whispered, "Thank you!"

She pulled back and he wiped her eyes gently, kissing her lips as she had his tenderly. The pair gazed at each other and leaned in for a slightly deeper kiss, Dean holding it for as long as he could before moving his lips slowly, Charmeine following very well. They stood in one another's arms, kissing tenderly under the bright morning sun before breaking it and pressing their heads together, both breathing heavily. Charmeine's hand went to Dean's cheek and she stroked it gently, Dean returning the gesture and nuzzling her softly.

"Are we...a couple?" She asked, "Did you kiss me because you are infatuated with me?"

"You kissed me first, but...I guess so." Dean replied, "We can be a couple...if you want."

Damn, what was he, seventeen? He felt stupidly nervous, but this girl, in the few days they'd know each other, had become so important to him he didn't want to think of his life without her in it, and as much as that thought scared him, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her again.

"Castiel will kill us." Charmeine whispered, eyes heavy with tears.

Her throat ached heavily as she spoke, and Dean hushed her tenderly, wiping the falling tears away.

"No he won't. He'll kill me, not you."

"But, I don't want you to die!" Charmeine protested, gripping Dean's shirt in her hands.

The older Winchester chuckled. He had to teach her about expressions.

"It's just a saying, baby, that's all."

"Baby? I'm not a baby." Charmeine disagreed, making him chuckle again.

"Baby's just a special name boyfriends and girlfriends have for each other, that's all." He promised, "We'll have a really good talk about it later."

"Should we ask for Castiel's blessing?" She asked, Dean thinking about it for a moment.

If they were her wishes, as her boyfriend as he was now, he should respect them. If she wanted to ask Castiel for his blessing, then they'd do that. She was his sister after all.

"Okay, if you want to." He said with a smile, "He'll grill my ass, but..."

"Another saying?" She asked with a soft chuckle, wiping her eyes gently.

"Yeah." Dean said softly, sliding their hands together as they began to return to the house, "Another saying."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. You and Me

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet a young woman after the Apocalypse, only to find that she is one of Castiel's fallen sisters. The falling angel himself decides to take care of her, but Dean finds himself unable to keep himself away from her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Sorry for this late update. Thanks to the one person who's voted on the pole on my profile. PLEASE VOTE, GUYS! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I teared up a little at the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**A Whole New World to Me **

**~Chapter Five: You and Me~ **

Castiel was mortified to see Dean kissing his sister, let alone seeing her succumbing to his charms. He climbed out of Bobby's truck, Bobby and Sam both looking in the direction that Castiel was glaring. Both knew the angel was getting angry because he tensed up, and he began to shake. They watched Dean kissing Charmeine by the salvage yard gates and both hunters whistled and scratched the backs of their necks, watching Castiel make a start towards the pair.

"Cas..." Sam warned, "Cas, leave them!"

Castiel grabbed Dean and hurled him off of his sister, taking Charmeine by the forearm and dragging her into Bobby's house. Dean, who was stunned enough as it was, was helped up by Sam and Bobby who followed the angry angel into the house and saw him yelling at his sister. Castiel never yelled, so he must've been mad.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, turning to the older Winchester, "You just can't keep away, can you? You make me sick, Dean! My sister? Of all the women in the world, you had to..."

"Castiel, please..." Charmeine said with tears brimming in her eyes, "Please, try to understand, brother. We both want to be together, and we want your blessing."

"My blessing?" Castiel asked, "Charmeine, Dean will only leave you when he's had what he wants."

"Cas, you really think that I'd hurt her?" Dean asked, hurt of his own obvious in his voice, "Has it not occurred to you that maybe you're being a little harsh? Not just towards me, but Char too. I want to make her happy, Cas, why can't you believe that?"

Castiel sighed and released Charmeine's arm, rubbing it soothingly before he pulled her into an embrace, uttering whispered apologies into her hair as she hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder. He looked to Dean apologetically, and he nodded in response with a soft smile. He knew what it was like to be overprotective over a sibling, and he knew that Castiel only wanted to make sure Charmeine would be looked after. Dean's reputation hadn't exactly done him any favours.

"You have my blessing, but one wrong move, Dean..." Castiel warned, looking quite frankly terrifying, "I'll kill you. Understand?"

"Loud and clear, dude." Dean replied, "I promise, I'll take good care of her."

Charmeine moved towards him and he held her to his body, feeling how much she was shaking. He didn't like that at all and he looked back to Castiel, then back to Charmeine who buried her face in his chest. He looked to Castiel with annoyance and began to soothe the fallen angel in his arms, while Bobby and Sam followed Castiel as he left the room. Looking down at Charmeine, Dean realised what Castiel had done. There was a bruise around Charmeine's arm in the shape of a hand, and the hand clearly was Castiel's.

"It'll be okay." Dean promised, "Shall we go and have that talk now?"

* * *

Dean had explained everything about relationships and couples to Charmeine. She understood most of it, and Dean also made sure that she knew it was all at her pace, that he could wait for her.

"May I share the bed with you?" Charmeine asked, "I hate to sleep alone."

"Sure." Dean replied, "I'll talk it over with Bobby. Right now, huh?"

Charmeine nodded and Dean took her hand. She was now in long sleeves to hide the bruise inflicted by Castiel, and she was a little more wary of her brother. She knew he was just trying to look after her, and that he probably hadn't realised his own strength, but now she knew to be careful so she didn't anger him and make him do that to her again. They headed downstairs to Bobby's study, while Charmeine went into the living room where Sam and Castiel sat.

"Charmeine?"

She looked up at her brother who moved towards her and sat by her side, enveloping her in loving arms. He rubbed her arm soothingly, taking away the bruising that he himself had given her. He apologised over and over, mumbling words of comfort and love to her as he held her in his arms. She hugged him back, not noticing Dean walk into the room, followed by Bobby who smiled softly at the siblings.

"I love you, my sister." Castiel whispered, "I've always loved you."

"And I love you, my brother." Charmeine replied, pulling back from the hug to find Dean approaching from her other side, "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, baby." Dean said with a smile, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her head, "You want a drink?"

"Water, please." She replied, smiling brightly as Dean kissed her head again and went to the kitchen to get her a drink.

"I hope he makes you happy." Castiel whispered, "You deserve it."

Charmeine smiled at her brother and kissed his forehead, going to the kitchen after Dean and sliding her arms around his waist.

* * *

Dean got the shock of his life when he entered the bedroom that evening. Charmeine had gone up to bed a little earlier than him, and he passed her leaving the bathroom as he was headed towards it. But when he got back into the bedroom, he found her naked in bed. Well...her upper half was bare at least.

"Honey, what are you doing?" He asked, watching the ex-angel try to lay a little seductively while making sure that the sheets covered her up to her underarms.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked, eyes big and innocent.

"Why are you naked?" Dean countered, watching the sparkling of the tears that formed in her eyes.

"I-I thought you'd like it..." She whispered, "D-do you not like it?"

"Oh." Dean mumbled, "Um...I like it, it's just that it's a bit early for that, sweetheart."

"Oh." Charmeine said softly, blushing and turning her face away as she got upset, "Sorry."

Dean felt a twinging inside him at the thought of her being upset, and he went over to where her night clothes lay, and he gently handed them to her, watching her gaze at him completely embarrassed.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" He asked, earning a soft nod from the upset former angel, "Okay. C'mere..."

She scooted forward a little and allowed Dean to pull back the sheet. He didn't once look at her body. He just focussed on her eyes, taking her sports bra and holding it out as she slid her arms in the right place. He went to fasten it around her back, feeling her arms wind around him as she rested her head on his shoulder, her tears slipping from her eyes as she was unable to stop them.

"I'm so sorry."

Dean closed his eyes and just held her, whispering soothing words to her as he rubbed her bare back.

"Come on...Boxers next." He said, handing them to her, "You've learned how to do these."

It seemed like something so basic to him, but to Charmeine it was a tricky thing to learn, dressing yourself, but Dean would help her every step of the way. She fumbled under the covers as she put the underwear on, taking the pyjama bottoms and putting those on before Dean helped her into the white tank top that went with them.

"There." He said softly, "Are you okay?"

Charmeine nodded and Dean kissed her lips, leaving her for a moment as he went to close the bedroom door. She watched his movements, a sudden curiosity being sparked within her as he took off his shirt and pants, slipping into some flannel pyjama pants and climbing into bed beside her.

She reached over and turned out the lamp, before kissing Dean gently, and to his surprise, she straddled his lap...

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. An Intimate Encounter

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet a young woman after the Apocalypse, only to find that she is one of Castiel's fallen sisters. The falling angel himself decides to take care of her, but Dean finds himself unable to keep himself away from her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Okay, so here's a new chapter of this one which I may turn into a comic as practice. I loved writing this chapter and I really hope you all enjoy it! It continues right from the end of the last chapter. Thanks for all your support so far with this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**A Whole New World to Me **

**~Chapter Six: An Intimate Encounter~ **

"Charmeine, you need to be sure of what you want..." Dean whispered as he held her by the hips, "I don't want you thinking that sex is something that you _have _to have in a relationship. It's great, don't get me wrong, but I want you to be comfortable."

"Dean..." She whispered, cupping his cheek, "I merely wish to try some things...Not necessarily full intercourse."

She flushed suddenly, bowing her head and closing her eyes. She ran a hand down Dean's chest, leaning closer and kissing his forehead in the most chaste and gentle way Dean had ever felt from anyone. She rested her hand over his heart for a moment, her breathing increasing as he sat forward and pressed his lips lovingly to hers.

"Hey..." He whispered as she began to tremble, a tenderness in his voice that wasn't normally there within him at all, "This is alright. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Do you wish to remove my clothing?" She asked as she opened her eyes, "Just the...the top half?"

Dean nodded softly as he stroked her back with one hand, threading his fingers into her hair with the other as the heat between them began to grow. He kissed her lips again, sighing as she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head and gripped it tightly.

"As long as you're comfortable...And not afraid." He replied with a quaking breath, "I don't want to force you into anything."

Charmeine pressed herself closer to Dean, leaning in so slowly before their lips made contact. The actions were still so tender and so gentle, and for Dean this was all pretty new. He'd been tender and gentle in his life but not to this extent. His hands were barely touching her skin as he ran them over her back and sides, and as he carefully took the hem of her top in his hands he pressed his soft lips to hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked her quietly, watching her nod as he began to slide the fabric up and over her head, "Your bra too?"

"Yes." She whispered, so quietly it was almost inaudible, "I want you to...To kiss my body..."

Dean carefully unhooked her bra, embracing her as he did while placing butterfly kisses on her cheek, her jaw and then her neck and shoulders. Her lips parted as she released a gentle sigh in response to his ministrations, feeling him pull the material from her shoulders and hearing the sound of it as it fell to the floor. Her heart began to race, her body temperature began to rise and her pulse thundered through her, a soft sound of pleasure escaping her lips as she felt him take one of her breasts in his mouth. The hunter suckled softly, caressing her waist and back with his hands as she gripped his hair with one hand and his bicep with the other.

"D-Dean..." She breathed, letting out tiny whimpers as he moved his ministrations to her left breast, which was clearly the more sensitive of the two, "Don't stop..."

His tongue circled her nipple, flicking over it while his mouth kept it enveloped in incredible heat as she shivered and pushed her hips against his. She tipped her head back, sighing as the ministration stopped and he kissed between her breasts before moving up to her neck and then her lips. He smiled at the blush just visible in the darkness that covered her cheeks and he stroked her face with both hands, sliding them into her hair as she opened her eyes. She looked ever serious until a soft smile graced her beautiful face. She was still trembling, which told Dean she'd enjoyed what he'd given her. He asked her if it was enough for the night and she nodded, gently reaching down to touch his chest and stomach.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "I could...I could maybe return the favour?"

He could tell with the look in her eyes that she wasn't ready, so he shook his head and smiled, stroking her cheek and leaning in to kiss her.

"When you're more comfortable."

Charmeine smiled as Dean lowered her and turned her onto her back, resting close to her and kissing her lips. She stroked his face gently, pressing her lips to his before settling against his chest and shoulder comfortably, her mind wandering back to the sensation of his mouth and tongue on her body.

"What's with all the smiles, huh?" Dean asked as she grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, "You tired?"

"I feel...I feel truly alive." She whispered, "But, I must admit, I do feel a little tired too."

Dean chuckled and kissed her cheek, laying his head on the pillow and smiling as she turned herself again to rest against his chest. She was so beautiful. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him, but as they kissed once more, those gorgeous orbs were hidden from Dean's view as Charmeine closed her eyes and settled down to sleep. He smiled and felt her snuggle closer to him, grinning and kissing her temple.

"Goodnight, gorgeous."

"Goodnight, Dean."

* * *

With a soft sigh, Charmeine rolled over onto her side, feeling a weight press against her back as Dean actually cuddled closer to her.

He kissed her bare shoulder gently, smiling as she turned onto her back again and looked up into his eyes, wiping the sleep from her eyes with her long, slender fingers. Her nails made her fingers look more beautiful as they passed the tips of her fingers ever so slightly, and Dean pressed a little kiss to the palm of her hand as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey..." He whispered, earning a smile from the former angel who snuggled close to him.

Dean grinned as Charmeine hugged him tightly and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, settling down with her. They lay in silence, the sound of the clock ticking above the bed filling the room. Dean's fingers tenderly brushed down her arm as she curled closer to him, the fingers of her hand tracing over his chest in lazy patterns.

"Good morning, Dean." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

He smiled, the feeling of happiness he rarely ever felt any more suddenly surging through him. He hugged her closer, smiling into her hair and inhaling her scent as she snuggled ever closer to his body. She hummed gently as he pressed tender kisses to her face and lips, shivering while he slid his arm under hers and began to run his thumb over her breast.

"Good morning." He replied, "It's good to see you."

"It's very good to see you." She said with a smile, "Is it time to start our day?"

Dean grinned at her and kissed her tenderly, breaking it to nod at her in response to her question, and she smiled, content to lay in his arms for a little longer. And Dean's insides began to swirl with a feeling he'd never experienced before.

And it scared the hell out of him.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	7. Mad World

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet a young woman after the Apocalypse, only to find that she is one of Castiel's fallen sisters. The falling angel himself decides to take care of her, but Dean finds himself unable to keep himself away from her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thank you for all your support with this so far. I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is very sad. Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**A Whole New World to Me **

**~Chapter Seven: Mad World ~ **

Dean entered the living room to see Charmeine sat staring aghast at the TV.

Bobby, who had spent the morning with her, had left her alone with the television and she had gone from watching _When Harry Met Sally_ to watching a news story about a vicious murder in the neighbouring city. The older Winchester knew that Charmeine was an intelligent girl and that she understood the meaning of taking a life and of murder, but now she was human, it would affect her so much more. He carefully approached her, not really knowing what to say. Taking in her pale, tear-soaked face, he sat beside her on the sofa, reaching out softly and touching her hand, making her jump. A fourteen year old girl had been raped and murdered in her own home.

"What kind of world is this...?" Charmeine finally spoke as Dean closed his hand around hers, stroking it softly, "A child can't even sleep safely in her own bed without..."

"I know, baby." Dean whispered, "I'm sorry that you had to see this."

He took the remote and turned off the TV, pressing a kiss to her head as he turned her and pulled her into an embrace. She cried quietly through her horror and shock at what she had just seen and heard, and Dean could feel the grief and the sadness radiating from her. Her body was shaking, seemingly very weak, and all the hunter could do was hush her and hold her.

"I hate to tell you, but stuff like this happens a lot." He whispered, "More than people realise...It's okay to be sad about it and to get upset...It's just part of being human, honey..."

Charmeine sighed and nodded, allowing Dean to sit her back against the sofa as he went to make her something to eat. She felt restless, so she got up and followed him to the kitchen, surprising him by wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his back, hugging him closely. Hearing the small sob that escaped her lips, Dean pried her arms from around him and turned around to embrace her properly, cradling her head to his chest and kissing it gently.

"It's okay." He told her, "Shhh, baby."

Carefully, he led her to Bobby's kitchen table and eased her into one of the chairs, crouching in front of her and kissing her hand tenderly as she rested her head in her other hand, sobbing quietly into it.

"I want you to listen to me now, okay?" He said softly, "Look at me."

Gently touching her chin, he tilted it so her red, swollen, heavy eyes met his. He made sure he had her attention, and he moved his hand so he was cupping her cheek, wiping her falling tears away slowly and tentatively.

"This world is full of horrible, evil and terrible things..." He began, "But, there are some amazing, beautiful and wonderful things too. You're one of those amazing, beautiful and wonderful things. The good makes up for the bad...And you know, I didn't believe that myself until I met you..."

The young woman looked into his eyes and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his and holding him to her body which caused him to go off balance just a little as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her.

"You are too...You're one of those amazing, beautiful and wonderful things." She told him, "You're precious to me, Dean."

Castiel was about to enter the kitchen when he saw the two hugging, and carefully he cleared his throat and walked in slowly, looking to his sister, concerned as to why she was crying. Dean looked up at him, smiling reassuringly as he stood and pressed a kiss to the top of Charmeine's head before returning to make her lunch.

"She saw a news report that upset her, Cas...She's okay." Dean said, watching the two former angels share a loving embrace.

Castiel sat with his sister, trying to comfort her, and when Dean placed a grilled cheese sandwich in front of her with a mug of tea, Charmeine tucked into it almost immediately. Tea had become a favourite of hers and Dean was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

* * *

"Dean?"

Charmeine's gentle voice sounded through the darkness of their bedroom, which caused Dean to wake up and turn over to face her. She was laying on her back, but her head was turned towards the window, looking through a small gap in the curtains at the starry sky beyond the glass.

"Why aren't you sleeping, baby?" He asked, looking back towards the clock on the bedside table, "It's almost three in the morning."

He then noticed the tear that fell quickly down her cheek, just catching it's reflection in the moonlight that gently bled into the bedroom. Carefully, he reached over to wipe it away, causing her to turn and gaze at him. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, resting his head against hers and reaching over to take her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, "Why are you crying?"

Charmeine turned her head, looking at him with tearful, heavy eyes as he moved back to give her some space. She squeezed his hand, stroking his face with her fingers as she tried to explain what the problem was.

"I can't stop thinking about that girl..." She breathed, "I can't sleep."

Dean grimaced, gently wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side. He kissed her head, stroking her hair as she cried into chest. Her fingers gripped his t-shirt, body shaking as her emotions overwhelmed her. The hunter gently hushed her, whispering soft assurances as he kept her held close, kissing her lovingly and rubbing her back soothingly to try to calm her.

And he continued to comfort her until she fell fast asleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed****!**

**Thank you for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Morning Coffee and Pearls of Wisdom

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet a young woman after the Apocalypse, only to find that she is one of Castiel's fallen sisters. The falling angel himself decides to take care of her, but Dean finds himself unable to keep himself away from her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a lot on my mind at the moment. I'm single again and struggling to cope with how lonely and down I feel so it's been very difficult for me to get any writing done. I just haven't had the energy and I haven't been able to gear myself up to it. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I am planning to clear my fanfiction out very soon and leave the stories that I want to finish or that are complete. Again, sorry for the delay.

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**A Whole New World to Me **

**~Chapter Eight: Morning Coffee and Pearls of Wisdom ~ **

Dean smiled as he entered the bedroom the next morning with a drink for Charmeine, finding her nestled in the thick covers and pillows, fast asleep.

She looked so beautiful, so peaceful and Dean was grateful after how upset she'd been the night before. She stirred slightly and rolled over, snuffling and stretching before curling back into a little ball amidst her nest of covers. He took the drink over to her, placing it on the bedside table and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Baby?" He whispered, stroking her face and hair softly, "Char?"

The fallen angel mumbled and stirred, rubbing her eyes and snuggling back into the pillows. Waking up was still sometimes a slight challenge for her because she felt tired a lot of the time, and she was obviously very comfortable, but Dean knew he had to get her used to waking up.

"Come on, sweetheart, it's eight-thirty...Sam's gonna take you shopping again today." He told her, "I want you to pick out a nice dress or something 'cause I'm planning on taking you out tonight."

Charmeine looked up at him with a soft grin on her face, and she rolled onto her back, allowing him to settle above her as he kissed her lips softly. She was very conscious of morning breath, something that Dean found rather cute, so she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the small packet of mints that lay beside her cell phone. She placed one in her mouth and smiled at Dean, allowing him to kiss her again.

"Babe, I don't care if you have morning breath." He told her, watching the frown on her face.

"I do." She replied, taking the drink from the bedside table and smiling as she saw it was tea, "Thank you, Dean."

She took a sip from her drink and carefully placed it back on the table, settling in his arms and rubbing his chest gently. He pressed his lips to hers, feeling her press against him as their arms wound around each other.

"Do we have to get up this early?" Charmeine asked, running a hand up her lover's shirt, "Or do we have some time?"

Dean arched an eyebrow at his girl and gave her a cheeky smile, pushing her down and kissing her neck passionately and hungrily. She gasped and writhed against him as he ground his hips against hers, almost ripping his shirt off while she ran her hands all over him. She pulled off her shirt, unhooking her bra and cupping the back of Dean's head, gripping his hair in her fist as he began to kiss her chest and breasts lovingly. She pushed herself up into him, giggling as he pulled away and tickled her waist instead.

"Come on...We gotta get up." He whispered, "I want you to buy something gorgeous for when I take you out later, huh?"

"Okay." Charmeine replied with a smile, kissing his lips and pulling him back down, "Ten more minutes."

Dean broke into a laugh and settled above her, pinning her hands down as he began to cherish and love her body all over again.

* * *

"Will Dean like it?" Charmeine asked as she appeared from the women's dressing room in a knee length, baby pink dress.

Sam smiled at her reassuringly and nodded enthusiastically as she gave him a twirl. He knew that Dean would be practically ripping that off of her later that evening. It was a plain dress but one that looked beautiful all the same, and with Charmeine, less was more. She didn't need jewellery and fancy accessories to make her beautiful. She looked beautiful no matter what.

"Dean will love it." Sam told her, "It's perfect."

"Does it matter that it's so expensive?" She asked, earning a shake of the head from her boyfriend's brother.

"Of course not, Char."

She hurried to get changed and returned from the dressing room, carrying the dress as if it were the Holy Grail. After paying for the dress, a pair of shoes, some jewellery and a matching purse, the pair headed away from the mall towards the truck that Bobby had let Sam borrow for the outing.

"Sam? May I please have some advice on something personal...?" Charmeine asked softly, flushing with embarrassment, "Only...I'm afraid..."

"What is it?" Sam questioned her as her eyes filled with tears, "What's wrong?"

"I fear my body isn't satisfactory in Dean's eyes." She answered quietly, "This vessel isn't like those girls in those strange books Dean has..."

"Strange books?" Sam asked, suddenly realising that his brother's girlfriend was referring to Busty Asian Beauties, "Oh...Charmeine, I'm sure Dean won't reject you because your body isn't like those of the girls in those magazines...Everyone is individual and beautiful in their own way, and believe me, he thinks you're incredibly beautiful."

"I...My vessel has differences..." Charmeine whispered with embarrassment, "She has some scarring...and it isn't very attractive."

"Scarring where?" Sam asked, watching the look in his friend's eyes as she began to cry, "Oh...Listen, Dean thinks the world of you, honey. He's not gonna abandon you over a few scars, he really isn't."

"Really?" The fallen angel asked through her tears.

"Yes." Sam answered her softly, "He looks at you like you're the most incredible thing he's ever seen. Trust me. Dean might be pig headed sometimes, and he might be rather shallow but he wouldn't leave you over some scars. He really wouldn't."

"Thank you, Sam." Charmeine sniffled, wiping her eyes as they reached the car.

She opened her arms out to the younger Winchester, and he accepted her into his embrace willingly, rubbing her back to calm her. If Dean did anything to hurt this poor girl, Sam promised to kick his ass.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
